


The Sin eater

by Lonewolf361



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf361/pseuds/Lonewolf361
Summary: A young woman is captured in Camelot openly practicing magic and when she is brought before the king she does not cower before Uther pendragon she confesses to practicing magic and what she did but she refuses to be called guilty for having her gift she calls out Uther in front of the court. I'm sorry I'm really bad at summaries.





	The Sin eater

A young woman is arrested in Camelot for using magic and when she is brought before Uther she doesn’t deny the allegations she even agrees to what she did but she doesn’t agree to being guilty of magic though it is a gift not something to be guilty for. “I am not the only one here with magic and blood on my hands Uther!” Merlin looks up alarmed “your son’s guardian, his hands are covered in it, the blood of your prince’s enemies and the ones he inherited from you but don’t worry he is not like you king Uther his not bathed in innocent blood like you are!” “enough get her out of here she will be executed at dawn!” Uther screamed as she was dragged out of the throne room and down to the dungeon.  
That night Arthur snuck down to enquire about his "Guardian" “what did you mean?” he asked her quietly as to not wake up the guards, he really needed to talk to Leon about that, “what did I mean about what?” she asked tiredly “what did you mean by my guardian having magic and the blood of my enemies on his hands?” “I can see Aura’s and my sight can slip into the shadow realm and that old saying is true” “is there blood on my hands?” Arthur asked quietly she nodded “and it’s not all evil Arthur there is innocent blood too” he nodded tears in his eyes just as he thought he was a monster, “now don’t go getting any silly thoughts little prince you’re not you’re father yet you still have a chance to try and redeem yourself yet” “what about my guardian?” she smiled “his hands are bloody too but not a single innocent has been killed by him, can you tell me who he is?” she shook her head “no it is not the time for you to know yet and it would do no good to have another head on the block tomorrow he had no choice in serving you it was destiny and I can see that his tried to fight it and I can also see his been punished for it too” she nods towards his hands “what did I do?” she sighed sadly “it was his soulmate a young druid girl he held her as she died” Arthur nodded with regret in his eyes a man was being forced to protect him from the shadows for no credit and he had killed his guardians soulmate “so what now he asked?” she smiled gently “you go up those stairs back to your chambers back into bed and not get out until the alarm sounds” he nodded “swear to me you will never tell anyone about what we have talked about” he nodded “I swear on my honor” “Then hail and farewell Arthur Pendragon the once and future king of Camelot may we meet again!” she nodded to him and retreated back into the darkness of her cell and he headed back up the staircase to his chambers and fell into bed not waking until the bells had been rung in alarm.


End file.
